To Protect a King
by ScienceofDeduction22
Summary: The return of Mordred shocks Merlin. Is this the beginning of the end? What can he do to protect Arthur from this prophesized threat? Please read and review.


**AN: So I was listening to some music when this story hit me, BAM and jumped into my brain fully formed. It is based on some gossip that I read on the 'net about Mordred in a knight's uniform. Now, this might just be prattle, but it has stuck with me. BAMF Merlin ahead. Please R+R!**

To Protect a King

The breath rushed out of Mordred as his back hit the wall. His hands scrabbled against the arm that was pinning him against the stones, but the surprise had put him at a disadvantage. Without his feet truly under him his balance was off. That was what allowed the thinner man to pin him.

"What are you doing?" he hissed at his attacker, eyes beginning to glow.

"Be careful." Merlin replied in a low even voice.

The Warlock momentarily flashed back to a dark cave and a man with his hand out stretched. Though the setting was different the current circumstances were remarkably similar. The person in front of him was a threat, a very real one. The last time that had been this close was when Mordred was much smaller, but now he was almost grown. Merlin felt, deep inside, his soul cringe at the thought of taking another life, face to face like Agravaine, but he knew that he could do it. This man-child was destined to kill Arthur, which was something Merlin could not allow.

Merlin had almost not recognized Mordred when he appeared on the training fields, but it was soon quite clear to him who was standing next to his king. The eyes were the same, cold, calculating, and staring.

"_Hello again Emrys" _whispered through his mind. It had startled him so much that he dropped his load of armor. Gwaine had joked about the clanging, but Merlin did not pay any attention to him. He only had eyes for the snake that had slithered into his home.

Arthur did not seem to remember the boy that he had once helped, and did not even pause when introduced to his newest knight in-training. He had welcomed the young man, showing him where the equipment was. Merlin's fingertips had itched with repressed magic when Mordred held up a new sword for Arthur's inspection. The king had simply smiled and gestured for the other man to join the other recruits.

What was Mordred doing here? That question repeated itself over and over in Merlin's head. Was this when Mordred fulfilled his destiny? But no, he corrected himself. Arthur was to return magic to the land, and he did not even know about Merlin's magic yet. So what was Mordred doing here?

Merlin was jarred back the present by a blow to his cheek. Shaking his head slightly he reapplied pressure to the smaller man's chest. All the years of training with Arthur and the knights had actually taught him some things, and he was able to keep control over the stockier man.

"Be careful," he repeated, and this time his eyes glowed. Mordred's feet slid back until his heels were against the wall and his arms spread so that he was well and truly pinned. Merlin eased back until only his palm was against the blue cloth that covered the smaller man's torso. Mordred's teeth were bared in a snarl and his eyes glowed as he tried to free himself. He managed to pull half a handbreadth from the wall before Merlin's magic overcame him and he snapped back against the stone wall with a muffled thump.

"Why are you here?" Merlin demanded.

Mordred smiled. "To protect my king and country," he replied, eying the warlock in front of him.

Merlin frowned and shook his head. "Try again," he said "I know who and what you are. You know who and what I am. Let's move to the part where you tell me what you are doing here, and I warn you to stay away from Arthur."

Mordred's smile was still firmly in place. "Why, Emrys. Do you think that I am going to bring any harm to your king?"

Merlin glowered. "I know that you are, and I want to warn you now that I _will _be there to stop you when that moment comes."

"Where did you get your information Warlock?" Mordred asked in a snide voice. "I think that your source must be mistaken."

"My _information,_" Merlin said "Came from the Dragons." His voice took on a slightly deeper hiss on the word and for the first time in their conversation Mordred's eyes widened slightly.

"So you've heard of them," Merlin said, his voice slightly mocking.

Mordred's eyes narrowed. "What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Nothing at the moment," Merlin said, "Just consider this to be your last warning. I am telling you to stay away from Arthur. What you do with that advice is entirely up to you. Just know that _will_ be watching."

Footsteps could be heard coming up the corridor. Merlin stepped back and melted into the shadows. Mordred pulled against his bonds, but was only able to free himself in the moment that Leon turned the corner. The older knight frowned when he saw Mordred standing against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep," Mordred stated "I was just going back to my chambers now."

Leon nodded and turned to watch the younger man walk away. He was rubbing his right shoulder, as if he had a bruise there. Shaking his head Leon continued with his patrol. Turning another corner his hand flew to his sword when a voice spoke from right next to him.

"He is not to be trusted."

Turning, Leon saw Merlin standing there, half hidden in the shadows. The knight frowned at the look on the servant's face. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. It was fierce, and cold. This was not the face of a bumbling servant. This was the face of someone who had seen too many battles, and was preparing to begin another.

"What?" Leon asked before he could stop himself.

Merlin gestured with his chin behind the knight in the direction that Mordred had walked.

"Don't trust him. No matter what he says, don't trust him, especially with Arthur."

His face was so serious that Leon found himself nodding in acceptance of the order, for that was what it was, an order.

Merlin nodded once as well before starting off down the hall, his feet making no sound on the stone. Leon frowned at his retreating back. Where had that come from? What was it about the new recruit that had Merlin so suspicious? Shaking his head he started walking again, but not before glancing over his shoulder towards the man that he was not to trust. Little did he know how correct Merlin's words would turn out to be. Little did he know that he would one day look back on that conversation as the moment that everything began to change.

**AN: Well? Any comments? Should I add some more scenes with Merlin, Mordred, and the knights? Thanks!**


End file.
